


Like Nighttime Stars

by flightoftheseraph



Series: Jack Kline Bingo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Demon Asmodeus, Gen, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Jack Kline Whump, Selkie Jack, Selkie Kelly, Selkies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightoftheseraph/pseuds/flightoftheseraph
Summary: Asmodeus lures the son of a powerful selkie named Kelly and traps him but he underestimates the ferocity and power of his adopted human father - Castiel.For theKellysquare of Jack Kline Bingo
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Jack Kline & Kelly Kline
Series: Jack Kline Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658767
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Like Nighttime Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write Selkie Jack for so long, I love him so much and this ended up being 3 chapters because I love to write the Selkie Boy
> 
> This was going to be for the Jack Kline Bingo square "Kelly" but the first chapter drifted off course but don't worry she'll be in the second and third chapters!

Summary: Asmodeus lures the son of a powerful selkie named Kelly and traps him but he underestimates the ferocity and power of his adopted human father - Castiel.

***

**Chapter 1: Asmodeus**

The sea was angry this morning - Asmodeus wandered out to the dock to observe the intricate netting. He'd waited months for this time in the season. 

There was the creature he was looking for. He was hard to miss - golden like the sun that barely shone on such a stormy day.

It was hard to not notice the oddly coloured being drift amongst the foaming waves. The demon watched as with much trepidation, the boy selkie swam into the waves near the dock. Asmodeus arched his weapon just in case. 

A small dosage of a natural sedative that would calm the creature down if needed.

The selkie transformed in its human form and curled itself in its precious coat. Asmodeus watched as it struggled to free itself from the barbed wire trap. It yelped again and turned towards the foamy sea with a panicked expression. 

"Help! It hurts! Ow ow it _hurts_!" His golden eyes glowed with power and he began to cry and pulled at his trapped leg. 

The demon grinned and the selkie turned upwards and caught his eyes. Relief flooded his features.

"Please... help me," he cried out in pain.

***

Asmodeus walked down the dock and helped the injured selkie out of the foamy waves and onto the rough wood and the demon leads him up the stairs and back towards his quarters. 

The boy's golden-brown hair and bright blue eyes caught the light. On his forearms were grey and brown speckles. Asmodeus' eyes widened - though he tried to conceal his surprise. He'd caught a selkie and now he needed to play the friendly charade long enough to capture it by stealing his skin. 

The selkie's coat was bright and shone like night time stars. It was covered like a blanket and was pulled around his shaking body. The boy titled his head - his wet air fell in front of his eyes so that Asmedous could only see his golden irises peeking out from underneath. 

"Father? Where..is....father?" His voice was quiet as if he wasn't used to speaking - he was trembling and clutched the soft seal skin around his shoulders.

"What's your name?" Though the fisherman already knew. He grinned a glint of opaque gold filled his eyes - though the young selkie didn't seem to notice.

The boy's vision was still murky and he seemed to blink every few seconds.

" _Jack_..my name is Jack, father?" He repeated. His voice was unsure. 

Where is..father?" He titled his head and narrowed his eyes. They were bright gold - he clutched the coat closer to his chest. 

"Don't worry Jack I will return you to the sea but now it's dangerous. A storm is brewing and your father will understand if you don't come home right away," He lied. Jack was naïve enough to buy it as he nodded. 

A bemused innocent smile, "Thank...you," Jack thought for a moment.

Jack's foot was still wrapped around the net and he struggled to untangle it. The sharp barbs hooked onto his skin and made him bleed. They were designed to catch creatures far larger than Jack and they'd dug in deeply. 

"It...hurts! "He exclaimed. Asmodeus knelt down and cut away the barbed wire.

Asmodeus grinned. Catching this selkie was extraordinarily lucky. The power he held was unimaginable and more importantly, he would bring his parents closer to shore. Asmodeus smiled wickedly.

He helped Jack change into clothes. Black claws held his lush coat. It shone with a glittering gold - almost as if it was glowing from within. Asmodeus reached for it with slight hesitation as he tested Jack's trust.

"I promised Jack, I will return you to the sea when the time is right. You would not want anyone to rob you of your coat," He adds and grins. Jack's eyes widen as he 

Jack holds the coat closer - he brushes the hair out of his golden-brown of his eyes. "No I...need to keep it safe. My mother told me," internally the demon curses. Jack is curious and naïve but even with that, he's still intelligent and hesitant.

Cain ordered that he work quickly to ensure that this selkie's parent did notice his absence and once they drained his powers they could use him as bait to lure his mother. 

"She's very correct and you will see her soon," Jack's eyes shone and he smiled and he yawned.

Asmodeus leads Jack to his room. A small room near the dock that some sailors had stayed in during times of trouble. He gave Jack clothes and left him to change into his own quarters.

Asmodeus had to contact Cain then Zachariah so they could get here as soon as possible. But first, he had to get Jack's coat of his grasp.

Asmodeus smiled to himself as he returned to his own quarters. His magic was rather weak at the moment - which made Jack's arrival all the more convenient - but he would have enough to hypnotize the young selkie. His mother held great power but she was clever and knew all the ins and out of the human world.

Jack's mother would part the seas to find her son but if they could harness his power they could match her and force her to meet their demands.

He looked through his vials and powders. He could travel to the next town over and, but leaving Jack alone could prove problematic and risky. He could leave one of the men in charge of him. Asmodeus sneered to himself - Jack was too valuable to be under the guise of anyone but him. Cain would smite him if he found he wasn't keeping his number one priority and worse. Someone could drain Jack's powers before he was able to.

He decided on something mild. A series of powders ground from various sleep melodies. Enough to knock someone of Jack's size plus added security to keep him asleep. He was of no use if he was dead.

There's a shift in the air. Asmodeus turns. Out in the hallway is a crash and then silence once more.

Jack was in the hallway and was staring at the demon in front of him - their eyes met and Asmedous acted quickly before Jack could. 

The sorcerer is quick and tosses the potion and it hits Jack square in the chest. Knocking him over onto the ground.

Asmodeus watches the spell take effect. Jack is subdued. His eyelids droop. The iron grip on his precious seal skin loosens and the demon smiles wickedly.

"You... _lied_...to..me," Jack hushed as his eyes droop - he slowly slides to the ground. Scared golden eyes stare up at the demon in horror. 

Asmodeus grabbed the coat and held it in his arms - it was soft as silk and glittered like sparkling snow. He brushed the back of his hand. 

"Don't worry young selkie, if your mother agrees to my terms, you can have this back and as long as you behave nothing bad will happen either," Jack eyes didn't leave his face as he swallowed and his eyes drooped and he collapsed.


End file.
